Always and Forever
by HarryPotter7881
Summary: Happens in OOTP Ron has been in love with Hermione since thrid year but will he tell her when she runs out crying in pain in her OWL exam? ONE-SHOT


I felt like i was being torn apart. Peace by peace. Those stupid quills that umbridge had forced on us was pulling and ripping its way under my hand. She's a crazy woman i tell you! Crazy! She first targets Harry then she turns on all of us.

I looked back at my test and saw my answers written in red, a reminder that she was having a bloody good time torturing us while she stood there.

I heard a whimper beside me and saw Hermione sat there with a look of pain on her face. I had loved Hermione since third year that's why i argued so much with her. I was scared. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest every time i saw her or talked to her, but when i had upset her or made her angry it felt like i had been stabbed over and over again. I came close to telling her i loved her in forth year when Harry went to the bathroom to figure out the egg but i chickened out of it and asked her for help on my positions test. When the Yule ball came around i almost asked her 50 times but i didn't have the guts to do it, then she went to the ball with _HIM_ i wanted to punch something. Harry kept teasing me about me loving Hermione but i just threw something about him and that made him stop.

I heard the whimper again; Hermione's hand was shaking and looked like it was going to collapse in on itself. I felt something hit me on my back and bounce to onto my desk. It was a note.

_Stop looking at Hermione, Umbridge is getting suspious._

I turned to look at Harry and smiled. He nodded back that is when i heard the scream and a chair crash to the ground. I knew instinctively that it was Hermione; i turned my head and saw Hermione running out the hall clutching her hand with tears streaming down her face. I felt my heart tug and my eyes water.

I stood up and pushed my chair back and chucked my test on the floor. I started to walk to wards the door when i hear the screeching sound of umbridge's voice ringing through the room.

"MR WEASLEY! GET BACK TO YOUR TEST THIS INSTENT!" I turned and saw her red in the face staring at me like she was going to stun me.

"Piss off." I then ran from the room and followed the sound of Hermione's cries.

"Hermione! Hermione!" I shouted as i ran. I felt my heart tug to the Gryffindor common room. So i ran and ran.

"Password." The portrait asked when i stopped.

"Apugnno." The door swung open and i heard the sobs of my love coming from the main area. I walked round and saw her burring her face in a pillow.

"Mione." I whispered when i got close. Her head snapped up and her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Ron, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be doing your OWL's?" She wiped her eyes and moved over so i could sit down next to her.

"I was but i ran after you." I told her. Her chocolate brown eyes looked up into mine making my heart beat in jagged rhythms.

"Ron, you shouldn't throw away your exam results to just run after me, I'm not worth it." She whispered the last part quietly but i still heard her.

"What! Hermione you are totally worth it, you are more important than exam results." I took her face in my hand but she shook her head lightly, i thought she wanted to let go so i started to remove my hands but she grabbed them and put them back on her face.

"But you hear what Malfoy says I'm a mudblood and I'm not worth anything and now becauyou're hanging around with me they are calling you a blood traitor." I felt shock rising in my system and then frustration.

"Mione you are worth more than anything to me, more than exam results, more than school, more than chocolate frogs." She giggled and her eyes lit up. "But when do you listen to Malfoy? He has no idea what he's talking about, your the most smart beautiful witch i know and i- i" I felt my mouth go dry and throat close. Hermione sat up and ran her hands through my hair.

"And you what?" She asked staring me straight in the eye. My mind started work double time and my heart was pounding in jagged rhythm. Should i tell her? After what we've been through? What if she doesn't love me back?

"Ron?"

"I love you." I blurted out.

"I can't tell you how long i've waited to hear you say that!" The next thing i knew she had brought her lips to mine. I wound my hand into her hair and pulled her face closer to mine. She moved her hands from my hair and went down my back, running them up and down. She pulled away and looked at me with her eyes that were full of happiness and hope.

"I love you too Ron, Always and forever."

**Okay i know it's not very good but i had this idea in my head and i had to get it out! And i know they didn't use umbriges quills in the exam but i put it in there for the idea! Okay Please please please review!**


End file.
